RWBY: Lands of the Grimm
by EvolvingSentinel
Summary: Crescent embarks on a journey at Beacon Academy! Meeting friends and going on crazy adventures along the way! The best way to explain it is if you read the story! :D #TeamCALM


**Hey guys! It's been a long time! Whether you are here from reading the destiny stories, a frequent reader, or a newcomer! I'm writing this story based off of the RWBY world. I do not own RWBY, I just mess with it. Comment below if you liked it and if so... follow the story! i'm going to be posting a new chapter every weekend. If I get popular demand of more of it everyday, maybe I will! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter One: A Rough Start

"Are you sure about this Crescent?" Sensei asks concern in his eyes.

"Yes Sensei! I've told you this fives times already!" Crescent says, then noticing the ten wandering eyes that stared at her, "I just really wanted to go to Beacon when I first met you Sensei. After all that happened to me… well it made me want to help others in Vale." She responds with a smile. Her smile quickly fades and tears arise in her eyes. Sensei puts his hand on her shoulder and nods in sympathy.

"It's okay my little faunas," Sensei says, wiping the tears off her face. She buries her face into his shoulders and tells him how much she'll miss him. Her furry ears twinkle under her beanie. Headmaster Ozpin's voice breaks out through the intercom and their embrace fades away. Crescent wipes the rest of her tears away and picks up her books. She holds them to her chest closely, her breast pushed up.

"I love you Sensei… I gotta go hear the Headmaster's speech now. I'll call you later tonight." She says, turning to him for approval to leave.

"Here Crescent, take this…" Sensei says, handing her his staff, Frozen Sun, "I suppose you will need this for the Vytal Festival Tournament… I love you too."

And with that, the pair parted ways, Crescent walked towards Beacon and Sensei walked the other way.

Crescent walked into Beacon Academy, and the headmaster Ozpin was already giving his speech about rules and regulations. She listened in closely, making sure to follow every word that left his mouth. Looking around she saw few who interested her, very few looked as if they could match her skill.

Lunia sighed as she stepped through the large doors into a speech, she held her weapon tight. She hated to admit it but her cannon was her only friend now a days. Standing next to others, yet more people she did not know and did not care for. Lunia shook her head and sighed, trying to tune out Ozpin and relax. She hated people, ALL people that she met. She was just trying to get better, not make any new friends as they were a liability after all.

Crescent makes eye contact with a girl who seemed to look unimpressed with her surroundings. 'It's Beacon', she thought, 'how could anyone not be amazed to be here?' The girl's eyes were gray and blue. Left being blue and the right being gray. They shimmered from the moonlight that broke through the windows. She scowled at Crescent and looked away. 'Whats up with her?' She asks and looks at herself, 'Am I the problem?' She scoffs at the idea before noticing a slight twitch under the girls mixed hair. With that as a note, Crescent steps closer to her, trying not to look impolite towards her.

"H-hello?" Crescent whispers to the girl, "My name is-"

"What do you want?" the girl asks, still scowling at Crescent.

"To be friends… yes… no… maybe?" Crescent asks as her cheeks grew red. The girl clearly wasn't interested.

"What do I have to gain from you? I came to train, not to have liabilities that'd get me killed." She hissed at her and looked away as her her hair was ruffled by something underneath.

"Is your… head okay? I mean it's moving on it's own so…" She asked and stepped closer to her with a smile, "I'm just concerned is all." She poked the girl's head and in response she gets and evil glare from her.

"Yes… My head is fine… Now can you please go away." She groaned as the group dispersed into different directions.

Crescent groaned and followed the girl, "Come on… We can be friends right? Just distant and… stuff…"

"No… leave me alone… okay?" she said turning her back towards Crescent.

"At least a name?" Crescent asks.

"Lunia, that's all you need to know," Lunia says, vanishing into the crowd that yearned to sleep.

"It's nice to meet you!" She smiles as she heads into the room with sleeping bags prepared for the students.

"God you're annoying…" Lunia groans and fits snuggly into her sleeping bag… Next to Yang and Ruby… And Blake and Weiss.

Yang smirked as she sat down next to Lunia, "Soooo… Wanna be friends with me?" The sentence earned a groan from the girl as she shoved herself into her pillow.

"Go… Away…" Yang gasped at Lunia's comment, and yet responded happily.

"Come on don't you want to be best friends with me and Ruby?" Yang asked Ruby's voice ringed out, saying something along the lines of, 'I don't need friends if I have you Yang!'

"If it makes you go away then sure…"

Yang smiles as everyone settles into their sleeping bags as the night goes on…

 _The next day…_

"So… Our own landing strategy huh?" Crescent asked looking around as people began to fly into Emerald forest.

"I already know what I'm doing," Lunia said, pulling out her humongous battle axe.

"First… what is that? Second… how will that remotely help you land, in the slightest?" Crescent asked Lunia, shivering from the height.

"It's a Broadside Lunar… or at least that what I call it. A custom-made killing machine that turns into a high power Ultra Cannon. It generates it's own ammo to fire and the kick back is so great that it could give me a one-hundred percent chance of safety for a perfect landing… soooo… how about you there?" Lunia motions to Crescent after her fast and cocky description of her weapon.

"Uh… okay…" Crescent replies, speechless… and reluctant.

"Hey!" a voice pipes up from next to Crescent, her faunus ears eagerly twitching towards the person's voice. It was a cheerful and soft type of voice, but stern and strong at the same time.

Turning, she caught a glimpse of the girl. She wore a white dress with sparkling sapphire gems on the collar of it. A navy-blue flannel jacket, that loosely outlined her breasts, unzippered to relieve it from being tight in combat. Even though the white dress was sort of a stretch… the girl decided to wear black high-heeled boots. She looked gorgeous, but was she able to fight as well as she dressed? A very bold outfit choice.

"Hi! My name is Maria!" She smiles.

"Hey, what's up?" Crescent asks.

"Nothing, I just overheard you talking about landing. Judging by your weapon… well… I don't know how it's possible…"

"Well thanks, that's reassuring..." Crescent trembles while looking down the edge. It's at least a two thousand foot drop. Her hands tremble as she pulls out her Frozen Sun. Light emerged from the ice crystal at the top. As bright as the sun… but its light unable to break through the ice. The light comes and goes by the touch of her hand on the staff. Weird… she thought, grasping the thick, warm bamboo.

"I'd say good luck… but it looks like you're on your way!" Maria yells.

There Crescent was, flailing in the sky. A strong bond is always felt between the weapon and the user. How could the Frozen Sun get her safely into the Emerald Forest?

 _Crescent hit the opponent's sword again. Sparks flying from the clashing metal. Her feet so still they practically were the ground. Whoosh! Clang! Whoosh! Clang! Again and again and again. Back and forth. Her opponent… no… Sensei had clashed his sword against Crescent's. Pushing against her sword, metal grinding before they break apart once again. Then come back with speed and strength accounted for. Like a dance of swords. One last, strong blow knocked Crescent's sword away._

" _Hahaha! I knew I'd get your weak point!" Sensei laughs in his victory._

" _What?! I had no flaws! Y-you cheated!"_

" _Would you like to spar again then, my little kitty? You may choose any weapon you like."_

" _Yes!" Crescent exclaims, finding herself looking around for a new weapon. Then it caught her eye. The staff. Sensei has never let anyone use it before. The staff was dull and just had ice on the top and bottom. Yet it intrigued her..._

" _Can I use that one?" Crescent points._

" _Hmm… okay… I'll get it…" Sensei walks over to the staff. He pauses, then extends his hand out to grasp it. By the touch of his hand, light emerged in the crystals. How was that possible?_

" _I-it wasn't glowing like that before…"_

" _That's because my semblance gifts me with the light of a thousand suns. This weapon is of the greatest caliber… that it requires this semblance to be used properly. I'm not sure if you will be able to use it…"_

" _Like hell I can't use it!" Crescent's anger raised inside of her, "If you can use it… I can use it…"_

 _Her eyes intensely glowed brightly. Not like fire, but like… a thousand suns. She grabbed the staff from Sensei. The staff felt heavy. A faint light grew inside of the ice crystals. It drained her energy the tighter she grasped it._

" _Ugh! Why is this so annoying!"_

 _It drained more and more of her energy. Was it the anger?_

" _Ok… ok… s-stop…" She commanded the staff, being more gentle with it. Right then and there… the staff went dark. No more glowing… not much of a problem._

" _Learn your lesson yet?" Sensei asked laughing once again._

" _What lesson?" Crescent questioned, Sensei kept laughing, "OK! THAT'S ENOUGH OLD MAN! SPILL IT!"_

" _As you wish Crescent… it seems that you have the same semblance as I do. But I'm not so surprised. You see… if you train under someone like me, you'll earn my semblance little by little. Training is well needed if you want to keep up a longer time of using the Frozen Sun without getting too tired though." Sensei smiled._

" _Whoa! When do I start? I wanna get strong!" She grabbed Sensei by his shoulders and started to violently shake him._

" _Well I guess we'd start tomorrow if you really, truly love the staff"_

" _Great!" Crescent celebrated, throwing her fist in the air. Training begins tomorrow, she thought… and I'm gonna give it all I got!_

Crescent felt a surge of energy in her veins. Absorbed by the staff. _Ok buddy, work your magic!_ The staff broke into bound chains and Crescent whipped it around a tall tree. The chain glowed as it carved a path through the air. Whoosh! The satisfying crackle of its secure clamp relieved her. _Great, I'm not gonna die_.

Sharp and long nails struck out of her fingertips. She clanged onto the tree for dear life. The drop was still pretty high, seventy feet. Pulling the ice chain on the tree, Crescent filled it with more power. Glowing brighter than before, it sliced through the tree like a knife through butter. Still clinging on she shifted the chain back into a staff. _Easy going from here…_

With brute force, Crescent impaled the tree with her staff. Then, letting it absorb more energy, the tip glowed bright once again she started decending. A loud squawk came from behind her. A griffin charged her. Trying to feed the staff more, she started getting weak. _This won't work… I gotta fight it!_ The griffin closes in on her. Fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet… BANG! Crescent latched onto the creature. Tugging at it's feathers, she aimed the beast downward. Howling in pain, it cooperated with her.

"Straight down, and I'll jump off at fifteen feet! Sound good?" She hollered at it as the air screeched by. All the griffin did was give her a stare of hatred. It's eyes resembled pure pain and darkness. What did she expect? She knew it'd comply though, they always do.

Right at fifteen feet the griffin dipped up and Crescent let go. Her landing kicked up dirt all around her. Not giving up on its clearly dominant prey, the griffin swooped back down to get revenge.

"That's a mistake!" Crescent yells, holding her staff up. She pierced right through it. _Told ya…_

Crescent looks over from where she had landed. She saw Maria standing over thirty meters away. Maria ran forward and started speaking. Out of sight of Crescent. She definitely found someone.

"So I guess you're my partner… Lunia," Maria said with a not so enthusiastic face.

"Great…" Lunia replied with as little enthusiasm as Maria. "Before we get going I'll get this straight, no we are not friends."

"I wasn't going to ask," Maria replied kicking up dust. "So… we need to find a relic thingy right?"

"I guess," Lunia said walking into the forest. Maria started walking forward with a little faster of a pace to keep up with Lunia who was considerably faster than her.

"So… wanna know what my weapon is, since it's not that obvious," Maria asked Lunia, trying to break the silence.

"Not really," Lunia replied, showing even less enthusiasm as before.

"There my jacket sleeves," Maria said ignoring Lunia's response. "My sleeves turn into sais that can turn into shotguns in sticky situations. Oh, and my heels become armored boots."

"Cool," Lunia says, hoping Maria would shut up.

"Wanna know how I landed?"

"Not really."

"Well, I turned my sleeves into sais and stabbed them into a tree. Then, I landed on a branch and jumped off it and onto another branch until I was close enough to the ground to jump down," Maria explained, a big smile on her face. You could tell she felt accomplished.

"I said not really..." Lunia grunted. "Can we just find what we are looking for?"

"Ok, I guess," Maria replied, scouting forward. _Wherever this relic is… it's not gonna be too close._ She took one more step forward. What she thought was solid ground, broke right underneath of her.


End file.
